encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony
(young) Andy Smith (adult)Episode 166 teaser | debut = Episode 26; Chapter 22 | death = | final = Episode 166 }} is a son of a rich family who befriends Milagros and falls in love with Mira. Appearance Personality Anthony is a man with a good heart. Whenever he sees people in danger, he would risk even his own life just to save such person. History Anthony grew up in Australia.Episode 32 He meets Milagros after she saved him from the ongoing vehicle using her speed. When Milagros is about to return the bag that Berto had stolen, Dina accuses her of stealing the bag, which Anthony denied. Anthony helps Milagros get released. He offers Milagros work in his company, which she accepts. He later meets Mira after he saves her from the guys who attempt to attack her. Anthony accompanies Milagros to search for Berdano and Akesha (Hitano and Alena), however she only meets Berdano who tries to strangle her. But Anthony tells him to put her down. Milagros takes Mira, who has just escaped from Pirena, to Anthony's house. Anthony reveals his true feelings towards Mira but, in turn, she reveals to Anthony that she isn't a human. However, Agane and her troops arrive to warn Mira to go back to Encantadia. But she refused and she fights them back instead until Lira arrives to help Mira repel the Hathors before the two use the Ivictus with Anthony to escape from Agane. Anthony still doesn't understand about both Lira and Mira, being diwatas alike. Mira tells him that she and Lira must go back to Encantadia immediately and she tells him to forget about her. Mira and Lira leaves the emotional Anthony behind. Many years later, Anthony has grown into adult. Lira and Mira visited his home once again, only they find out that Anthony did age, unlike Mira and Lira, and also he has his wife and his son, which makes Mira brokenhearted. Thus, this marks the closure of Mira's relationship with Anthony. Relatives Trivia * Migo Adecer playing Anthony in this series is very similar to Mark Herras, who originally played Anthony in 2005-2006 series, as they're both Ultimate Male Survivors in their different seasons from reality show StarStruck. * Adult Anthony is portrayed by Andy Smith, the real life husband of original Danaya and LilaSari's actress, Diana Zubiri. This makes them the second real-life couple to be in Encantadia, the first one being Dingdong Dantes and Marian Rivera, who plays Raquim and Minea, respectively. ** This marks the acting debut of Andy Smith. Version differences * Anthony was played by Mark Herras, and the young Anthony was portrayed by Phytos Ramirez in the first book of 2005-2006 series. * In the original version, Anthony's full name is Anthony del Castillo. * Anthony was usually paired with Lira/Milagros and Mira became Lira's rival for Anthony's affection in the original series. Due to radical changes in this requel, Anthony is romantically paired with Mira while Lira/Milagros is considered as his friend and is seemingly (and comically) paired with Wahid instead. * In the original series, Anthony married Lira in the human world. However Anthony grew old, probably at least 80 years old, and died in Lira's arms. In this series, Anthony grows into adult and has a family of his own. * In the original series, Anthony has experience in going to Encantadia when he found the Asnamon key of Mira, while in this requel, Anthony is much unaware about the existence of Encantadia, until he finally knows the truth about Lira and Mira, being Diwatas. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Supporting character